Albedo
A powerful archdemon who has an obsession with the God of Darkness, Albedo fulfils the same roles Rias did and acts as a general of Darkness' army. Personality Albedo's strong loyalty to the God of Darkness stems from both her infatuation with the god and her respect for his duties, as she see him as a cruel yet benevolent ruler who gave the dead a place to go. Though, despite her levelheadedness and her ability to make calm and calculated judgements, Albedo is still madly in love with the god, and is always vying for his affection. Darkness can always trust Albedo to take his words as law, and to punish anyone who belittles his orders. To anyone other than lord Albedo will act cold, having a slight disdain to anyone around her, especially those she sees as threats. History Early History Albedo, unlike the other current Sins, was not an undead prior to being turned into an archdemon and instead has lived in hell since the sky island rose thousands of years ago. As a child, she used to live in a small village in what used to be a prosperous countryside, though once the sky islands rose and her village was left behind, it soon became a battlefield. Rioting civilians and newly corrupted demons tour apart the land and killed all those in there way. Albedo surely would of died if it was not for the God of Darkness. Darkness appeared above the village in his mission to assert dominance over the new land, slaying the ones who questioned his authority and recruiting those who obeyed his will. The god make quick work of the ensuing chaos, but, unbeknownst to him, he indirectly ended up saving the few surviving humans there. Looking up from the rubble of her destroyed home, Albedo saw the dark lord as her saviour, and it was at that moment her obsession began. Throughout the following years, Abledo would grow and mature, her body being corrupted by the lands influence and herself becoming a demon like those around her. Unable to find the one she loved, Albedo took to worshipping the God of Darkness whenever she could and doing whatever she thought would please the lord. Eventually, however, her wishes were answered when the God of Darkness appeared before her and offered her a place at his side as one of his many aides, as he saw her devotion and loyalty as useful. She would spend the next few hundred years at the gods side, her obsession growing stronger as she got praise from the god. After Rias was banished, Albedo was secretly pleased as she considered Rias a threat, an obstacle standing in her way between her and Darkness. After the death of Mors, the God of Darkness was in need of new generals, and thus, as reward for her loyalty, Darkness gave Albedo the position as the patron demon of Lust. Abilities and Equipment * Demon Physiology ''' - Being a demon, Albedo has enhanced strength, durability and senses, as well as natural access to magic. She has a pair of lustrous jet-black wings, that give her the ability of flight. * '''Pyromancy - Albedo specialises in elemental fire magic and thus can freely manipulate and generate fire. As she is a demon she has access to black fire, a demonic flame that burns stronger than regular fire and is capable of sustaining itself through harsher conditions. Black fire is able to break through magical barriers and even damage those with high magical resistance. *'Fighting Prowess and Axemanship' - Albedo is a skilled fighter, having knowledge of swords, polearms and lances. Though what Albedo specialises in is axes, namely her large two handed ebony battleaxe that is capable of cleaving both man or demon in one hard swing. Despite its weight, she is capable of spinning and manoeuvring it at high speeds. * Ebony Armour - In battle, Albedo wears a full set of ebony armour. The armour is strong and is capable of deflecting enemy attacks. Due to her natural strength the armour is basically weightless to her and thus does not impede her movement. * Bicorn - Albedo has a tamed bicorn as a battle mount that she uses from time to time. The beast is large and is cable to charge through enemy forces with ease. It is only loyal to Albedo and will not allows others to ride it. AlbedoArmour.png|Albedo in her armour wielding her battleaxe. Albedo.(Overlord).full.1923742.jpg|Albedo in her armour. 1b19e19240caf3b00c7539785a20517d31707e63r1-720-960v2_hq.jpg|Albedo and her bicorn. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Lawful Neutral